Lost
by i.forgive.you
Summary: What do you do when you lose the person you love the most? Sequel to Invisible. CONTAINS SERIOUS SPOILERS


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy. Depressing isn't it? But I do own the pretty original characters. You know you love me for that.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Author's Note: This story will probably end up as a connecting point between two mummy fanfics, but that'll be later (knowing me really soon)  
**

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" The small child ran to greet the group of returning warriors with a big smile on his face. None of the warriors were smiling though. Only darkness had befallen them on this mission. Their great leader was dead. And their new leader was a child of only three years old. They were doomed. And what was worse…someone had to tell their lady. Their dear and beloved lady that her true love was dead. None of them coveted such a task. Someone had to do it though. They had no choice.

"Ardeth?" Their lady came out of her tent rubbing her round belly. She was with child again. This fact shamed them even more. No woman should have to raise her child without its father. Of course she would have the village to aid her, but it was not the same and they all new it well.

Their lady's radiant smile faded as she surveyed all the men. They did not even have his horse for her. Only his blade and his talisman. A small trophy when compared to the life of so great a man as their leader had been. It fell upon Mahir to deliver the news. He was not happy about it either.

His face and eyes were solemn as he slowly dragged his feet forward forced to perform the most hideous of all the tasks that could face any of them. "Mahir…where is Ardeth?" Her gentle lilting voice made him want to cry. He did not want to see the tears that he knew would come. They would be the most painful thing that he could ever see. He already knew it.

"My lady…our lord…he is gone."

The look of shock was so palpable that it hit Mahir like a fist in the gut. It seemed as if her mind could not understand what he was saying. He couldn't blame her. If he hadn't been there himself and seen the horror, he wouldn't believe it either. But it was true. It had happened. And there was nothing that could be done to undo it. They all wished that there was, but it was impossible. Only Allah could undo it, but he had chosen to allow it to happen. And who could question Allah's Will? They desperately wanted to. Even to call to the old Gods and gain him back would have been great, but they could not.

"Y-you're wrong. Ardeth can't be dead. Never say such a terrible thing again Mahir! It's a lie."

A tear peeked out of the corner of his lady's eye. Then a matching tear on the other side. One tear then another slowly trailed down the sides of her face. "I wish it was a lie my lady. As Allah is holy I wish it was. But it is not. He is lost to us."

Their lady fell to her knees. Tears streamed silently down her face. Their small ruler ran to his mother sensing her pain and distress. "Mommy! Mommy! Where's Daddy?" The child hugged his mother's middle standing off to the side. She hugged her son tightly. She hurt so badly inside. She knew that she was going to have to be strong for her son and for the babies growing inside of her, but God she didn't want to be. She wanted Ardeth and his arms around her. She wanted him whispering sweet nothings in her ear as they made love. She wanted her husband back.

Mary untangled her son's arms from around her middle and stood up before the gathered crowd. The tears were still falling down her cheeks, but her jaw was firm. She kept her son close to her and stared at her husband's, no _her_ people with pride. "Today…we have lost a great warrior and a great leader. His memory will never be forgotten. Nor will all the things that he taught us. Danel will carry on after his father one day, but until then I ask for the guidance of all of you. To help me and my son and the Ardeth's unborn child."

They would all help her of course. How could they not? She was their lady and her children were their own precious children. They would do everything in their power to help her. "Mahir…will go to England and tell the O'Connells what has happened?"

"Of course my lady." He did not relish that journey, but she had asked him and he would go. The world would know of the death of the greatest man there ever was.


End file.
